Going, Going, Gone
''G o i n g, G o i n g, G O N E A one shot for Fiery's competition , featuring her show, Cold. I will be writing a adaptation of Leaf's death, from the first episode, On the Side, where I belive there are few spoilers. It is Season One, Episode One. Please go support Fiery's show, it is so beautiful! Theme Song(s): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_af256mnTE&index=7&list=ALYL4kY05133rAvSS_jk-cgGnNYUTaSrxC Ed Sheeran - Small Bump https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JznXx1Ns374&index=13&list=ALYL4kY05133rAvSS_jk-cgGnNYUTaSrxC Ed Sheeran - Afire Love ''G o i n g, G o i n g, G o n e read at your own risk I sighed, shaking my slim, slender figure in a half-hearted feeble attempt to put warmth in my fur. Once-beautiful creamy, pure fur, that has soured as I grew ill. Eyes, once so bright, mischevious and happy, twinkling with stars, have began to sag into a ugly mix of brown and blue. My ribs poked out from underneath my spiky fur, and I wrapped a paw over my belly, attempting to hide it from myself, and Storm, even though my sweet, strong daughter slept directly across me, eyes closed so delicately. The snowflakes will begin to fly by soon, but I fear that I will not be able to see it. What will I do? My beautiful, elegant Storm is eight moons old. And Shade-I love Shade, my eldest child, I wish to cup my paws over her cheeks and tell her how gorgeous she is. But I musn't. I can't. Not with the knowledge that I will die. Shade bristled in her sleep, and I tremble, and attempt to stand. I let out a soft cough, and a pang in my heart reminds me that I'd transfer it to my wonderful daughters if I curled up and cuddled them with all the love I wish I could give. She gives a little shiver, and a growl in her sleep, and I could feel my eyes damp, moons of hardship and sorrow pulse through my heart. Shade used to growl in her sleep all the time. I push up, finding my paws, stumbling over a rock, and into the dark, turning to light every minute. I feel light-headed, and I want to cry out, scream to the sky - Why, why now, why? A answer seems to whisper through the skies, flowing through the air, through the trees, towards our small den on the outskirts of life, riddled with misery and depression as leaf-bare approaches. 'Your daughters will grow, Leaf, to strong, independent, amazing she-cats. They need to learn, the hard way or the easy way, how to became strong.' '' ''I smile. ''It makes it easier, I guess, to know that. But where is the answer coming from? The cold pulses my heart, and my fur blows left and right, and a feeble mew tells me to return to the den. I hobble back, collaspe on my soft feather-lined nest that feels like clouds right now. My eyes feel droopy, but I feast them on my beautiful daughters before they close. "Mom?" Storm's voice is calling me, from nearby. I open my eyes and tilt my head. Her bright blue eyes are in my face, and relief floods them as my eyes flicker open. It swoops me back, like a flying sensation, without me leaving my nest, I am forcefully taken back to a memory. ''"Mom?" '' ''Shade purrs and stirrs from her sleep, turning over and looking directly at me. "G'morning, Mom." She is so small, I can still cuddle her, at four moons old. Storm however, is about the size of my paw, being barely a moon old. I could cup her in a single paw. Storm mewls pitfully, and I carry her to my belly. She squrims, unable to stay still. Shade sits up, staring at her move with a curious look in her eyes. I nudge her with my back paw, to remind her Storm is extremely small. '' ''"Mom?" Shade meows suddenly. "Yes?" I reply. "Will my little sister ever grow up? I don't want her to!" Nestling closer, Shade sweeps Storm into a embrace, purring, licking her forehead as Storm finally became still in her sister's arms. '' ''The two of them together look so compatible, Shade cradling the little kit, Storm pushing her head into Shade's fur. I can feel my eyes getting watery and wet, and a purr forms in my throat as Storm's fragile figure turns over and holds Shade's cheeks with her fine, delicate paws, little claws tickling Shade's face. '' ''"I want my little sister to be my little sister forever!" Shade cries, and Storm wriggles and mewls in her sleep in reply. I wrench myself out of the massive nest, built for me and Shade - me, Shade and Storm now - and take the little one's scruff. Her eyes flitter open and look directly at me. She mewls, flailing, and catches me on the nose. To my suprise, Shade takes Storm quickly, and the little kitten, awake, settles. She attempts to purr, making little ragged noises, before they slip quickly into adorable little snores. Shade pushes me backwards into the nest, without even looking at me, eyes all for her sister. She slips into a 'motherly position', arms splayed and back legs curled around Storm. Without a glance at me, Shade lays her head. '' ''"I love you, Mom. I love you, little sister." She murmurs, and those eyelids close, and I can feel my heart shatter. '' ''I climb out of the nest into the smaller mess of feathers and moss designed and made by Shade. The last thing I see is Shade embracing tiny Storm in a surefire grasp. '' "Mom!" My eyes had shut as I recalled the memory of the small Shade and the even smaller Storm, and they shoot open in alarm. Storm and Shade are over me now, faces and features full of worry, and my shoulders relax as I realize my beautiful daughters were not in trouble. But they don't relax. "Mom..." Shade begins to crack. I've seen it before. She reaches her threshold, like when Storm was sick moons ago. Her eyes water, and she shakes her head repeatedly. I feel my body relaxing more, and I am not afraid of death. I don't want to be afraid of dying. "It's okay, darling." I whisper, my voice sounds raspy and croaky but it feels as if I am speaking with honey in my mouth. I feel lighter, lighter then ever, my head, so full of sickness and fever these days, steadily grows less painful. "Mom, don't go, you're staying, not going, stay, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Storm cries, her voice getting higher and more desperate as I breathe. "Trust your instincts." I murmur, my last piece of advice, and now my words are getting heavier and harder to pronounce. "What a beautiful place to die.." My voice is fading. Storm and Shade's sobs, crying and desperate shrieks begin to fuzz. "What a beautiful place to die, indeed." A soft voice echoes in my ear and a raspy tongue kisses my mouth. I feel the presence of another tom by my left ear. "Beautiful." He murmurs. I do not open my eyelids, and my heart thumps, pulses. I sense movement. Finally, they open. Hawk stands infront of me, a sweetheart with his head cocked, brown fur streamlined, a soft rumble in his throat. His white underbelly is slick and pure, rid of blood that had been splattered over his belly when he died. Shade's amazingly adorable father. Storm's recent late 'dad'. I purr, and lift my chin, as soon as I do a loving, sweet tongue rasps up and down it. My head pushes powerfully into the tom's chest, and Hawk's voice rumbles with a affectionate purr. My paw finds it's way into his, and he cups it, the two pelts clashing like black against white. "I missed you." He purrs in a rough, sweet voice that brings music to my ears. To me, we are alone, although all of a sudden I feel grass under my paws and cats, smiling at our embrace, with stars in their pelts. My cream fur is sparkling, no longer dirtied by years of age, years of illness. It seems like seasons when the two of us broke apart. Hawk smiles that smile that made me so happy when I was alive-and I can't see any reason to not beam back at him. My ears prick as I lay my head into the deep depths of his chest, the rap of his heart in my ear as a melody. ------- Moons have passed. The strong little kits my daughters were are different. They'd been through too much, far too young. I sank into Hawk's fur, closing my eyes, as he rubs my back with his long tail. Behind us, a soft rumbling sound waves through the air, a dark blue circle turning over and over behind us. Wind flows through our fur, through to our flanks. I close my eyes. Behind me, is bliss, happiness, and just me, and Hawk. But, I will cease looking over my sweet daughters. I will go on, until they meet me there. Hawk looks down at me, giving me a sweet kiss on my head. I turn, and a blast of humid wind meets my face, blowing away long fur covering my eyes. Hawk stands. "I'll see you, my daughters." I murmur, and tears fill my eyes. Every second, it gets worse. Walking forth, I close my eyes, leap forward, and- ''the end. Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics